User blog:~Leafy~/Warrior Kitty Names Help~
Hai dere. Need help coming up with a name for your warrior cat? Then this might help. 8D Also note that these are just my opinions... ouo So if someone wants to add to it, please do comment in the comment section. ouo Hope this helps you if you're having trouble! Also know that all of these are in alphabetical order. And no, I'm not suggesting you change any of your characters names just to match this. Please don't. Everyone's names are pretty. ouo I also made this for myself so I don't forget. Prefixes A *'Acorn-' ~ We all know what an acorn is, right? I believe it can be used to describe a pale brown or regular colored brown cat. *'Amber-' ~ A yellow-brownish kind of color. Used to describe a cat with said pelt color, I believe. *'Ash-' ~ The remains of something burned in a fire incident. For silver or gray cats. *'Aspen-' ~ An aspen is a tree, if you didn't know. It can be used to describe a silver light weighted cat. B *'Badger-' ~ A badger is a mammal with a black, white, or brown colored pelt. This prefix is used for black-and-white cats. *'Berry-' ~ A simple berry. It is used to describe cream colored or white cats. *'Birch-' ~ A birch is a type of tree. This can be used to name cats with a pale brown pelt, mostly tabbies. *'Black-' ~ Black is the darkest color there is. For black cats, of course. *'Blizzard-' ~ A blizzard is an intense snowstorm. For white cats. *'Blossom-' ~ Flower. Used for tortoiseshell cats. 100% female. *'Blue-' ~ Blue is a color, of course. Used to describe cats with blue-gray pelts. Or maybe your kitten was born near something blue? *'Breeze-' ~ Breezes are like the wind. Used to describe lithe, skinny cats. *'Brown-' ~ Yet again, brown is a color, like the color on tree bark. For cats that have brown pelts. *'Bumble-' ~ A bumble bee, you know. For cats that are striped like a bee or are tabbies. C *'Cherry-' ~ That red, tiny fruit we eat sometimes. Used for reddish cats or tortoiseshells. 75% female. *'Cinder-' ~ Similar to ash. For silver and gray cats. *'Cloud-' ~ The puffy white cotton balls we see in the sky. For white or creamy colored cats. *'Crow-' ~ A type of bird. For black cats. D *'Dapple-' ~ Similar to spotted. For cats that are dappled. 100% female. *'Dark-' ~ The opposite of light, no doubt. For cats that have dark colored pelts. *'Dawn-' ~ The first appearance of light before sunrise comes around. For creamy colored cats. 75% female. *'Dove-' ~ A beautiful bird. For silver or white cats. 75% female. *'Dusk-' ~ The darker stage of twilight. For dark colored cats. 75% male. *'Dust-' ~ Fine, dry powder consisting of tiny particles. For dark colored cats. 75% male. E *'Echo-' ~ A sound that is repeated back to you, mainly in caves. For silver cats. *'Ember-' ~ Fires. For reddish cats. F *'Feather-' ~ Birds don't have fur, instead they have feathers. For silver cats. 75% female. *'Fern-' ~ A plant. For cats with soft fur, or gray fur. *'Fire-' ~ You know what fire is. For ginger or reddish colored cats. *'Flame-' ~ Flame is the same as fire. Also for ginger or reddish colored cats. *'Fox-' ~ A dog-like mammal. For cats that have reddish colored pelts with white. *'Frog-' ~ The cousin to a toad, I guess. For cats with short fur. G *'Gold-' or Golden-''' ~ A yellowish-orange kind of color. Cats with golden or pale ginger fur. *'Gray-' ~ Kind of like a darker white, or a lighter black. Cats with gray fur. *'Green-' ~ The color of grass. Since cats can't have green fur, maybe your kitten was born near some sort of green plant? H *'Hail-' ~ Tiny, very hard pieces of snow. For white cats. *'Hare-' ~ A rabbit or bunny. For cats that are lithe and skinny. *'Hawk-' ~ A type of carnivorous bird. For brown cats. *'Hazel-' ~ Hazel is a color similar to amber. For cats of said pelt color. *'Heather-' ~ Heather is a purple flower. Used for pale brown skinny cats. *'Holly-' ~ Do you know what mistletoe is? That's practically holly. For ginger cats. *'Honey-' ~ The sweet, sticky, golden-colored stuff made by bees. For cats with pale ginger coats. 75% female. I *'Ice-' ~ Frozen water. Used for cats with white fur. *'Ivy-' ~ A plant. For gray and white cats. J *'Jay-' ~ A blue and white bird. For silver cats. K *'Kestrel-' ~ Birds that are brown, white, and gray, and rather small. A prefix for brown and white cats. L *'Lake-' ~ A large body of water, smaller than an ocean or sea though. Used for cats with short fur. *'Leaf-' ~ Hey, leaf. You know what a leaf is, right? For skinny cats. *'Leopard-' ~ A leopard is a type of big cat. For cats with dappled pelts. 75% female. *'Lion-' ~ A lion is also a type of big cat, and the largest. For long-haired cats or ginger cats. 75% male. M *'Magpie-' ~ A black and white bird with a few strips of blue on its wings. For black and white cats. *'Mist-' ~ Similar to fog. For silver cats. *'Mole-' ~ A brown or black little creature with big claws. They live underground. For brown cats. *'Moon-' ~ The bright orb we see almost every night. This prefix can be used for silver cats. *'Mouse-' ~ We know what a mouse is, right? For brown cats. N *'Nettle-' ~ A spiky looking green plant. For long haired cats. *'Night-' ~ The time of the day where all grows dark. Used for cats with dark colored pelts. O *'Oak-' ~ An oak is a type of tree. For brown or pale brown cats. *'Owl-' ~ The little bird that goes "hoo~ hoo~". For brown and white cats. P *'Pale-' ~ Pale means light. The opposite of dark. Used for cats with pale colored fur. *'Patch-' ~ A splotch, I guess. This is common for patched cats. *'Pebble-' ~ Pebbles are very tiny rocks or stones, of course. This can be used for silver or gray short furred cats. *'Petal-' ~ Part of a flower. Used for tortoiseshell cats. 100% female. *'Poppy-' ~ A beautiful plant. Used for tortoiseshell cats. 75% female. Q *'Quail-' ~ Leggu. A bird that is blue, brown, white, and black. For multicolored cats. R *'Rain-' ~ Droplets falling from the sky, basically. Can be used for blue-gray cats. *'Raven-' ~ A type of black bird, similar to a crow. For black colored cats. *'Red-' ~ The color of a tomato. Used for reddish colored cats. *'Rock-' ~ Similar to a stone. For gray or brown colored short furred cats. *'Rose-' ~ A red type of flower. For cats with soft, fluffy fur. 100% female. *'Rowan-' ~ Rowans are trees. Used for ginger cats. S *'Sand-' ~ The little pieces we find on the beach or in a desert. Used for sandy colored cats. *'Seed-' ~ The beginning stage of a plant. Used for brown or silver colored cats. *'Shade-' ~ Shelter from sunlight. Cats with dark colored fur fit this. *'Shimmer-' ~ Light with such qualities. Used for pale ginger cats. *'Silver-' ~ A lighter gray, much prettier in my opinion. For silver cats. *'Sky-' ~ We all know what the sky is. For silver or white cats, mostly long haired. *'Small-' ~ Tiny. For tiny cats. *'Snow-' ~ When it gets so cold that rain freezes. For white cats. *'Soot-' ~ A black powdery or flaky substance. Used for dark pelted cats. *'Sorrel-' ~ A green plant. For tortoiseshell cats. 75% female. *'Speckle-' ~ Dotted, or spotted. For speckled cats. *'Splash-' ~ Splashing water~ This name works for any cat, really. *'Spotted-' ~ Dappled or dotted. Used for spotted cats, or course. *'Squirrel-' ~ A small, furry gray or brown mammal. For reddish or ginger cats. *'Storm-' ~ A storm is a storm. You know. For dark gray cats. *'Sun-' ~ The bright light in the sky during the day. Used for cats with bright colored fur. T *'Tawny-' ~ A type of brown color. Used for cats that are, of course, tawny. *'Thistle-' ~ Prickles, I guess to say? For spiky furred cats. *'Tiger-' ~ A big cat that is orange with black stripes. For cats with ginger fur. U *'''None V *'Vole-' ~ A small, rather cute rodent that resembles a mouse. For brown cats. W *'White-' ~ A color, opposite to black. For white cats. *'Wind-' ~ Breezes, or air. For lithe cats. X *'None' Y *'Yellow-' ~ A pale color, similar to a creamy color. For cats with yellowish, blondish, or creamy colored fur. Z *'None' Suffixes A *'Coming soon since I have to go' Category:Blog posts